


Owari-magica: Magi for in Memorial

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [17]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Etsuko died. Salem, Vondila, Mariana, and Vanessa hold a memorial for her.
Series: Owari Magica [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Magi for in Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> @🐞 💤 920= 910 points  
> @🍙 Basket 875 words= 835 points  
> EXP: 3  
> Originally: November 20, 2018

The sanctuary was not fully lit on the inside. Salem hadn't even set up the shop area for the

day. The twin sat at a table waiting for the others in silence. It was never easy todo this for

them, but every magi needs to be remembered. The plaque for Etsuko Takahashi sat on the

table wrapped in brown paper.

Vanessa trotted in a rush, her gait hindered by her long black pencil dress-- the most

appropriate thing she owned--breathless with lillies. "I'm here! I'm late, im sorry" she called out

worried she had missed it.

Vondila looked up and smiled at Vanessa. "No your not late. The lillies are nice." Salem

nodded. "I'll get something to put those in." She got up and went to a back room.

Vanessa shifted awkwardly unsure of what to do as she handed Salem the flowers. She had

never been to a memorial before and had bought the flowers in a panic. "I haven't been able

to talk much because of school, but how are you two doing"?

Salem put the flowers in a vase. "We've been fine, right Von?" Vondila nodded. "Yeah. We

have been busy with getting ready for today and thanksgiving."

Vanessa nodded slowly, she had already guessed by the size of the memorial wall that they

were used to this but was impressed by how well they were handling this. "Is there anything

you need me to do"? She prompted, not wanting to just stand there like an idiot

"When we're ready, and we are waiting for some others to show. We put up the plague up

say some words and then as tradition we transform and send some magic at the ceiling."

Vondila explained. Salem nodded, "From what we were told this is how its always been done

here." Salem set the flowers on the table for now.

"By the magis before me and the others"? Vanessa asked, images of a young newbie Vondila

just into her powers was odd to her. Salem and Vondila seemed just as much of this place as

the walls, the thought of others before them seemed...weird.

Vondila nodded. "Yeah, I think this how it's been done since this place was wished for." She

waved her hand around to gesture at sanctuary.

"So we put the plaque on the wall and do we all say some words or you and Salem"? Nessa

asked, hoping to get a better idea of how these worked before she messed up.

"Anyone can say anything." Salem stated. "It not overly formal." She added on.

Mariana was running terribly late, and she only had herself to blame. She'd slept through

three (Three!!) alarms before waking up, and it took some doing to decide what she should

wear to the memorial. It was like a funeral, right? Formal and all black, probably? Ana had a

dress and a shawl she could wear (although she'd probably be freezing), but she didn't have

any black shoes. Brown were acceptable, right? She tries not to burst into the place

unexpectedly, but it's a near thing.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Nessa turned to look at the pink-flushed face of her friend before smiling. "Its okay, so was I"

Vondila smiled up at Ana. "It's okay." Salem nodded in agreement. "You both look nice by

the way." The no-magi twin commented.

Ana flapped a hand, trying not to blush noticeably through the way she was flushed from

running.

"Th-thanks. What, um, what are we doing? I think I missed the tutorial..."

After thanking Salem for the compliment, Vanessa quickly summarised what she had learned

from Salem and Von, the laying of the plaques, the small speeches and the magic salute. She

had hoped she hadn't missed anything.

Vondila nodded. "Yup thats it. And guys don't worry about messing up. There really is no

way to mess up."

"It's going to be okay." Salem tacked on.

Ana nodded, fixed her shawl, and stepped up to stand next to Vanessa.

"Okay. I'll still do my best. We um... were we supposed to write a speech before hand?" Not

to say that Ana couldn't come up with some nice things to say, but if they were supposed

to have it planned she might have to excuse herself and get her thoughts together.

"I hope not, because I missed that memo too" Nessa laughed, hoping to lighten the mood a

bit.

Vondila shook her head smiling. "No. No speech needed. Just say what ever you think is

right. Or what ever comes to mind." Vondila stood up and picked up the covered plaque. She

removed the paper to look over the engravings. 'Etsuko Takahashi. Wished to to bring

people together with art.' It also had her date of birth and death on it along with a swirly

marking that kinda looked like a question mark. Vondila internally sighed at that. It was a rare

marking to use on the plaques due to most dying in a battle or becoming a witch and those

plaques had a mark for it. A blade for those in battle and a circle with a point at the bottom

for witch. This one meant neither happened and it was unsure what happened, even the

incubators didn't know.

Ana smiled sadly at the sight of her wish. "I was really looking forward to getting to know her,

she seemed so sweet. It's... it's such a shame we didn't even get to see her art..." Ana wiped

her face with her shawl, and shook herself.

"Even so, I'm still really glad I got to meet her, she's... still gonna be with us in spirit, right?"

That wouldn't change just because they were magi, would it? Hmm.

Ana noticed the question mark, and glancing at the other plaques made her pause.

"What do the little symbols mean?"

Nessa's eyes scanned the plaques and rested on one of the newer ones. Estelle...its hard to

believe its almost been a year since Nessa became a magical girl and even.harder to think

that she had practically forgotten the girl who died to save her, the whole reason for her own

wish! She chewed her lip in guilt as she examined the sword like symbol at the end of her

name, "I think this one is died in action" remembering the witch who killed Estelle.

Vondila's grip on the plaque tighten, she didn't want to tell them what the third symbol

meant. She looked at her twin hoping for help. Salem caught her twin's eyes and knew what

she was going to have todo. "Your right that means died in action. The one on Etsuko's is

unknown and the third one was... accidental." Salem didn't look at the other two magi. She

wasn't fully lying just not saying the right words.

Ana blinked, but nodded once.

"I'm sorry for prying, it must be painful gor you two." She put a hand on Salem's shoulder

gently.

"Is there anything I can do or get to make you feel better?"

She could offer candy, but would that be acceptable here...?

"Like a magical backfire"? Nessa asked, remembering Vondila telling her ho bad idea it was

to use powers with a dirtied soul gem, the thought that it could kill her had never occurred to

her. "Im sorry" she added, seeing the twins' faces at the questions. Maybe its better to drop

it.

Vondila nodded. "Yeah." In a sense it was a magical backfire, just you turned into the thing

they were fighting. Were they going to hate her if they found out the truth. Its not like she lied

just left out parts of the truth. Like the incubators. "Are you both ready?" She asked.

Ana nodded, pulling her gem out abd holding it close. She was going to wait for Vondila's

cue, she wanted to do this right.

Nodding, Nessa followed both girls' lead and ran her thumb over her ring as it transformed

into her gem. She could do this

Vondila walked over to the wall and put the plaque in an empty space near Estelle Sanchez

and May Sage's plaques. She then stepped back and sighed. "Etsuko Takahashi was a

young magi. It is always sad when we loose a fellow magi. She had just want to bring people

together." Vondila said, she didn't know Etsuko really and that made this hard. In the past

she stood at the back but now she was the oldest and had to lead this.

Ana nodded, taking a few moments to expand on her wish to have gotten to know Etsuko

better, to have seen her art, to have gotten a full picture of the no-doubt beautiful young

woman they lost. Ana wasn't used to having a lot to say, but she tried her best. She had to

pause and collect her resolve before finishing with a soft wish that Etsuko would be looking

over them all.

Talking was surprisingly stressful!

Never one to shy away from the public, Nessa squared her shoulders and prepared herself to

speak once it was her turn, the thinking about Etauko and Estelle, wondering if Salem and

Vondila had to do that memorial on their own.

Vondila listened to Mariana. Why was this so hard for now? Was it because these two were

really her friends? It must be. Tears formed in her good eye well her bad one just stung. She

wanted it to be done. Salem looked over to Vanessa and waited for her to speak. She also

grabbed her twin's hand and squeezed it try and help her.

Ana pressed her gem to her lips, trying to will her tears away. She'd cried enough when she

found out Etsuko was dead. No more needed to be shed, and she wasn't going to let that

slide now. She was... she was supposed to be the smiling one. Why was this so hard...?

Giving Ana's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Vanessa stood up to speak. She didnt know

Etsuko well and didnt know what to say about her death outside of how tragic it was. She let

out a shaky breath as she went on about Estelle, and how many magical girl's have laid thier

lives down for the people of Seaford and her voice wavered when she got to her wish was to

help as many Magical girls as possible. Blinking back tears she made a promise to the girls

in front of her that she would do so much better to help and protect them.

Vondila let her tears fall at Vanessa's speech. God she feels bad not inviting her to Estelle

and May's memorial now. Once Vanessa was done. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the

tears. "Alright now we transform." She pulled her scrunchy out of her hair and turned it into

her soul gem and transformed in a flash of green. She pulled out her wand from no were and

squeezed it.

Mariana transformed silently, drawing out her bow and looking at Vondila curiously. Do they

all send off magic, or just Von?

Transforming, Vanessa took a moment to compose herself before summoning her...wand

thing...she had never really used it, unsure of what it could do but it seemed more

appropriate than sending a sword flying into the air.

"Weapons to the sky." Vondila explained. "I will say one last thing and then fire." She took a

deep breath in. "Let Etsuko rest in peace, and may she know she will not be forgotten." And

she fired magic at the ceiling, letting the dust fall down on herself.

Ana aimed at the ceiling and shot her strongest arrow. She was going to keep Etsuko's spirit

safe and remembered with all of herself, if she had to. No one was going to be sad on her

watch. The arrow shattering on the ceiling and then sprinkling down like powdered sugar

was... new.

Aiming her wand in the air, Vanessa took a deep breath thinking about every magi in Seaford

and how she would protect them, letting off an amber blast towards the ceiling it dispersed

into tiny moths before fading away from sight. She had no idea what that would do in a real

fight but was also gld she didnt accidentally blow the ceiling off.

"Goodbye Etsuko." Salem said and she went over to a table covered in wax and lit a new

candle for the magi. It was the only one on the table of wax. Vondila returned to normal and

put her hair back up in a ponytail. Her eyes fell on the cluster of names from Walpurgisnacht

night. It still hurt her to see all the names.

Mariana detransformed, as well, pulling her hair free of her braid carefully. She... she was

going to wear it down for a while.

"Would you like to talk about them, Vondila? You shouldn't keep things to yourself, bottling

stuff up never ends well." Ana smiles, even as a part of her reminds her that's exactly

what she's doing.

Vanessa detransformed and turned to Vondila and Ana. "Walprugisnacht, that was that

hurricane a few years ago, wasnt it"? she asked Salem.

Vondila nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't a hurricane... only looked like one to everyone one but

magi. It was a witch. All of the magi at the time were there fighting it off. Its the only case of a

witch though causing damage outside of its labyrinth. Its how this happened." She pointed at

her bad eye.

Salem sighed. "Its not been something we talk about a lot just cause of the damage it did to

the city." She added.

Ana covered her mouth in surprise, and reached out to touch Vondila's shoulder.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. You... you two should talk, just once. Getting this stuff off your chest

helps, a lot! You don't even realize the burden it is until it's lifted."

Vanessa scolded herself for not realising just how badly they would be feeling about that still

Vondila shook her head. "Its been easier really. Its just still hard to see everyone's names."

Ana nodded, and squeezed her shoulder.

"Well... if you ever wanna talk, Vanessa and I are here. I know you probably wouldn't wanna

tell me everything, since I'm younger, but still."

"We're a team, right? So we're all gonna be here for eachother, okay"? Vanessa reassured

them.

Tears started up at the edge of Vondila's eyes but she was smiling. "Yeah we're a team. And I

will tell you guys about it. Just not today. Okay?" With all the others in the past she was

never seen as part of the team. Her sister was just not her. But know she really was.

Ana pulled her into a hug, and kissed her cheek.

"We're here just like you are for us. Don't let yourself get all caught up in the serious stuff,

okay? That's just no way to live." Ana pulled out a long candy bar with a black wrapper, the

words 'BIG HUNK' written in yellow were on the front. She'd never heard of this one.

"Uh."

"Big hunk"? Vanessa arched an eye-brow skeptically, she couldnt help but smirk at the look

on Ana's face after reading the label.

V o n d i l a giggled at the name of the candy." Perfect timing on the candy bar." She hugged

and a back. Salem snorted at the name and smiled at the group.

Ana laughed, and opened the candy bar. The white surface was a little weird, but she ripped

off a chunk to try. It... wasn't bad! She could eat this whole thing if she felt like chewing for

hours. Like a big thing of taffy with surprise crunch in the middle. Hmm.

"Is it...nougat"? Vanessa asked, skeptically.

Vondila shrugged. "Can i have a piece? I would like a taste of that big hunk!" She broke

down into laughter at her own joke.

Ana tore off another chunk, and ripped off a third piece with her teeth.

"I like it! It's kind of like... taffy? But... sweeter, and with nuts."

Vanessa's shoulders shook as she stifled her laughter at both Vondila's comment plus Ana's

"nuts" comment.

Salem shook her head at the groups antics. Well Vondila took the peace of candy and

chewed it.

Ana tore off two more chunks, popping the first into her mouth and offering the second to

Vanessa.

"D'ya wanna try it? It's just a small hunk, though." She wouldn't be able to hide her grin, and

as such didn't try.

Shrugging she accepted the candy and began to chew "Oh! It's sweeter than I thought"! she

expected it to be like some protien bar, really.

Von looked over at her sister. "hey sis want a chunk of hunk?" Salem looked at her twin in

disgust. "You you know I don't like that sort of thing." Vondila laughed. "But I will have some

candy." Salem added at the end.

Ana grinned, and split the last piece of the candy bar in half.

"Here ya go!"

Vanessa raised what was left of her bit in the air and smiled; "To Etsuko" she toasted, feeling

a little ridiculous but it felt like the right thing to do

Salem accepted the candy. The twins followed Vanessa's lead. "To Etsuko!" They both called

out.

"To Etsuko!" Ana grinned.

"May her memory always be sweet!"

finishing off her candy, Vanessa felt a little better now than when she entered the sanctuary

Vondila smiled at the others, this went a lot better then she thought it would. "Thank you

guys for coming."

"Always, Von." Ana nods, and pulls out a tootsie-roll. Nice.

"You can count on us" Vanessa gave her the gorup a tight hug.

Vondila returned the hug and nodded. She looked at Ana. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ana hugged them back tightly.

"Together forever."


End file.
